


Happy Birthday, Ashe

by Skyla_Cordelia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday, happy birthday Ashe (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Cordelia/pseuds/Skyla_Cordelia
Summary: It is the 17th day of the Wyvern Moon, but Ashe didn't expect this great surprise that the Blue Lions came up with.





	Happy Birthday, Ashe

**Author's Note:**

> Today is my sweet Ashe's birthday! He is one of favorite characters in Three Houses and I figured he deserved a nice birthday!

_17th of the Wyvern Moon, 1180 _

It seemed like to be any other day for Ashe, him going on about his day at the Monastery with his studies and his bow training.

He did his classwork as usual, sitting towards the back of the class as he usually does, writing down word for word of Professor Byleth’s lecture. After class he went to the greenhouse and made sure the plants were watered and that the weeds were under control. When his duty at the greenhouse he went to the training grounds to practice shooting his bow at targets, the only other person there being Felix training against dummies.

“Hello, Felix!” Ashe greeted with a small wave, his voice chipper as usual.

Felix just gave a nod of acknowledgment, his amber eyes never leaving the training dummies in front of him.

Ashe went on with his training, acing his bulls-eyes left and right. An hour passes. Then two. The two Blue Lions students continued to train until the sun started to set. Ashe saw this as an opportune time to stop his training, his hands aching and practically numb from gripping his bow and pulling back the bowstring.

“See you at dinner, Felix!” Ashe shouted to the lone wolf classmate, who just ran his sword through the dummies’ chest.

“Yeah… see you,” Felix grumbled.

Ashe left the training grounds, an odd thought passing his mind.

_ Felix never says that when I leave… _

In fact, the whole day was odd. When he tried to talk to Mercedes and Annette, they wouldn’t stop grinning. They asked what Ashe’s favorite sweet was.

“Oh, I like pumpkin pie actually. Sometimes carrot cake is delicious too.” Ashe had replied. “Mercedes, are you going to be baking for the class or something?”

“Yes, something like that, Ashe,” Mercedes informed him sweetly, her voice high and soothing. She grinned at Annette, who was still smiling wide.

When he had went to Ingrid to ask about their assignment in class, she said that she had something to do and hurried off with Sylvain. Sylvain just gave him a wave and a wink. Even his Highness was acting strangely, asking if Ashe was looking to upgrade his bow or get a new archer tab or even an arm guard.

“Oh, your Highness, I’ll get something eventually,” Ashe had told Dimitri. “I’ll just continue to do my little odd jobs in the town and I’m sure I’ll be able to get an archer tab eventually.”

“It’s just your hands always get cut up when we are in battle,” Dimitri had explained. “I figured if you protect your hands better you can train for longer as you would like.” The blonde prince’s eyes sparkled almost mischievously. “I… I can put in a word to the Professor if you’d like?”

Ashe had put up his hands in shock. “Oh, no! I shouldn’t bother the Professor with something like that!” he’d insisted. “She has other things to worry about, like making sure your lance is upgraded properly or getting new axes for Sylvain!”

Dimitri had given a shrug. “Alright, I won’t mention anything then.”

When he had been on his way to the greenhouse after class, he had run into Dedue. The large man from Duscur towered over Ashe, but the man was one of the most caring people Ashe had ever met.

“Hello, Ashe,” Dedue had greeted as he was leaving the greenhouse, a bundle of purple flowers in a basket he was carrying. “Are you going to check on some of the plants today?”

“It is my turn,” Ashe had answered, almost in a confused voice.

“Ah, that is right,” Dedue had replied. “Now, it is my turn to cook tonight, is there anything you particularly care for today?”

“Oh, can you cook a Duscur cuisine today?” Ashe had asked, his heart filled with hope that Dedue would say that he would.

The gentle giant shook his head. “Not today, what is one of your favorite dishes?”

“My… favorite?” the silver archer echoed. Memories flashed to when he was a small child, before his parents passed. His mother put a plate of pheasant roast with berry sauce on the juicy pieces of meat. “I really enjoy pheasant roast with some berry sauce, especially when the sauce is made with albinean berries.”

“I will consider that for today’s meal then,” Dedue had decided. “It had been some time since we last had it.”

Ashe had panicked, “Oh, no need to go out of your way for me!”

“It is fine.”

As Ashe had thought about the day’s strange events, he nearly crashed into the Professor as he exited the training grounds. “Oh, Professor!” Ashe shouted, his face turning red with embarrassment, making his bright green eyes pop out more. “I am so sorry! I should really be watching where I am going!”

“It is quite alright, Ashe,” the Professor assured the young archer. “I was actually looking for you.”

“Why is that? Did I do something wrong for one of my assignments?”

“Nothing like that, I was just wondering if you’d like to have some tea with me?”

“That would be nice!” Ashe agreed enthusiastically.

The two made their way to the gardens, a small table already set up for them. The Professor poured him a cup of tea and offered him a plate of small pumpkin cheesecakes. Ashe was already blushing a light red, this was the first time he ever had tea with the Professor.

“I’ve had this kind before!” Ashe exclaimed when he took a sniff of the wonderful aroma of mint tea. “It’s quite good!” In fact, it was his favorite. It was one of the few teas he enjoyed when reading a book by the fire, and he was thankful his late adoptive older brother, Christophe, introduced it to him. He found it quite relaxing.

Sipping tea with the Professor was not as intimidating as Ashe once thought it would be. She asked him about what books he enjoyed in the library, then she asked how the cats were doing that she noticed that he had taken a liking to. She had even asked Ashe a bit about his siblings.

“Are Benjamin and Charlotte doing well?” the Professor asked gently. “I know they have been staying with one of the smaller churches in the Gaspard region.”

“They are doing well, thank you for asking!” Ashe smiled. “Benjamin actually wrote his first letter to me; the nuns are teaching both him and Charlotte.”

The Professor gave a soft, and extremely rare, small smile. “That is good to hear, Ashe.”

Their teatime was coming to a close, a bell tolling in the distance to signal that dinner at the dining hall was ready to be served. The Professor stood from her chair and packed up the leftover sweets in a small box and she gave them Ashe.

“Don’t you want them, Professor?” Ashe asked, his voice wavering in nervousness.

“It is quite alright,” she assured him. “Are you ready for dinner now?”

“Dedue said he was cooking today,” Ashe mused. “He actually asked what my favorite dish was and said he was going to make it.”

“Then let us not be late and miss out,” the Professor chuckled softly. It was such a rare sound that Ashe had to pin it to memory.

The walk to the dining hall was usually quiet, there were no other students around. The sun at this point was fully set, a full moon in the sky surrounded by millions of stars. Shadows from overhead passed over as the Knights of Serios did patrol on their wyverns and Pegasus. Small crickets chirped and the last of the fireflies were still flashing brightly.

Once they made their way to the dining hall, the Professor insisted on Ashe going in first. With a shrug the silver-haired archer pushed open the doors.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ASHE!”

Ashe nearly jumped out of his skin, his hands to his chest to try to calm down his racing heart. He looked to see his classmates from the Blue Lions house front and center, Annette and Mercedes holing a banner that stretched out that read, “Happy Birthday!” in big blue letters. What surprised Ashe was that students from the Black Eagles and the Golden Deer were there as well, all of them with smiles on their faces with the Blue Lions.

Well… except for Hubert and Felix, but that was expected.

“How… how did you guys know it was my birthday?” Ashe asked, surprise still in his bright green eyes. He had never mentioned his birthday to any of the other students.

“Well, I actually snuck in into Seteth’s office an obtained the list of students, no big deal.” Claude proudly announced, his typical smirk on his tanned face.

“And… with everything that happed recently…” Sylvain began, “We all figured you needed a little party to show that we love having you here! You’re basically the little brother of the Blue Lions!”

How did Ashe not see this coming? Dedue asking his favorite dish… Dimitri asking about if Ashe was planning on getting something soon… Mercedes and Annette asking about what sweets he liked. They were all planning this, they had even managed to rope in the other students as well.

Tears stung Ashe’s eyes, threatening to spill over. He took a sleeve and wiped his face, the inevitable happening. “Thank… thank you, everyone,” Ashe cried, tear spilling freely down his face. “I… I really appreciate this!”

The students sat at the tables, everyone with large amounts of pheasant roast in front of them. A slice of pumpkin pie and carrot cake was placed in front of Ashe, his face lighting up. Caspar, his good friend from the Black Eagles, sat next to him and began chatting how he would beat up anyone Ashe asked as they were friends. Ashe laughed, thinking it was a joke, but Caspar was utterly serious. Hilda had started cheering with Claude as they brought a couple of gifts to Ashe.

The gifts came in small batches. Claude and Hilda’s gift were a book on recipes in Almyra, how they got it Ashe did not know. Caspar had gotten him a new pendant, him stating that the merchant who sold it to him was some sort of good luck charm and a spirit repellant; Lysithea had asked where she could get one as well. Dimitri had given Ashe a new recurved bow, the wood etched with an intricate design. Felix and Sylvain presented him a new archer’s tab and arm guard. Mercedes had made him a nice navy-blue sweater with a blue lion on it. Ingrid got him a few new books that he had seen at the market, but didn’t have enough money for. Everyone was wishing him a happy birthday, giving him as much sweets as he had wanted.

For the first time since the Garland Moon, when they had to take down his adoptive father Lord Lonato of House Gaspard, he was absolutely happy. There he was, surrounded by all the students, all his friends, all who he considered his family.

“Happy Birthday, Ashe,” the Professor said to Ashe, a warm smile on her face. “We are all glad you are here.”

Tears stung his eyes once again.

“Thank you.”


End file.
